My Sweetest Nightmare  Chapter 1
by Kai-Kairi
Summary: Please comment


The man stops, and I push Kai into hiding again, watching him. I wasn't able to see his face, for there was no lights out there in the back of the alley. But I could see money sticking up out of his utility belts' bag. A smile hits my face, and I gain Kai's attention toward it, she smiled and nodded, reaching to the chop sticks that were in a little bun to the side of her head, the rest of her dark maroon hair fell over her shoulders to the middle of her shoulder blades.

I shook my head, for it'd be over kill for just money. I push Kai into the darkness more, my black hair tickling the top of my chest slightly, and I shiver. I wasn't ticklish, it just made me slightly ichy.

When the man appeared to be looking away, I moved my hand up and scratched it, my ring on my right hand middle finger hit my metal armor that cupped around my breasts, and hugged my crotch and some of my back and stomach. A black body suit covered the rest of my body, except an opening on my chest. It spread going round my sides revealing my breasts. I was glad that my metal armor covered them up at least.

"Whose there?" The mans voice was like honey on warm toast. My heart reacting to his voice. I cover my mouth to stop me from calling out my name. Kai looked into my blue-grey eyes with her brown ones. I look down at my goth boots, that had a steal cap on the outside. "Well? I know that you're there. Show yourselves!" The man was looking in our direction.

Kai shook her head at me reaching for her chopsticks again. I move my hand and stop her, grabbing her jacket covered wrist. Her jacket had two clips on the front around her stomach area, the clasp was gold in appearance, her jacket, blue. Her full body shirt had a small slit in the middle of her breasts, revealing her clevage a little. Her skin had a slight tan to it, compared to my pale skin. Her jacket's collar stood up, covering her neck.

"Don't make me pull you out of there." He sighs, a little annoyance in his voice. I look at Kai, nodding. She nods back, and moves more into the wall, and I move out into the only light that was at the exit door of the building to the left of me. "Mmm?" I feel his gaze on me.

"Hello... C-can you... help me?" I could tell that he wasn't human, but I couldn't tell if he was a pure being, or a tainted being. "P-please?"

"Drop the act. I know that you are in need of no help. You only want this." He points to the utility belt. "My money." He steps forward and I look at him, as he is revealed by the light. I look into his light brown eyes, and gets lost in them. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Well, that makes my job easier." I step out of the light and smiles as the belt moves to me as if it was taken by an invisible wind. I hold the belt to me and waves to him, as I smile and run off, Kai right behind me. The man stunned and looked at me, watching me retreat, confused as to what had just taken place.

I didn't want to wait til he awoke from his confusion and ran to where Kai and I called home. Though the home was abandoned, and kinda run down, it was all okay. We ran down the usual street and along a field that children used to play their sports, and over a fence, landing in our backyard, the grass was mostly dead, but the run down home was okay. I fixed all the things broken.

Of course. I cheated. I do have powers, that allow me to move objects with my mind. I've gotten good with it, that I can even move fibres inside wood and glass and many other things. We moved in through the back door, and moved to the fireplace. A fire suddenly started burning, and I sat down. Opening up the bag, and my eyes narrowed, and I started to laugh, mostly at myself.

"Mmm? What is it Sam?" Kai looks at me, sitting down, I pull out a plushie that looked like a man, and his long blue hair.

"Oh my! Hahahaa, nice, I think that, that man was gay for that asshole king!" I laugh harder. "And to think, I thought he was attractive~! I never have it easy with anyone do I?" I look at Kai, my laughter dying. My face becomes confused as I saw her holding the doll, and just staring at it. "Kai?" She didn't register that I said anything. "Kai?"

"Mmm?" Was all that I got from her. I sighed, and let her keep the plushie, she must really like it. It's rare for her to just stare at something. Unmoving. I look to the belt, sighs, and places it on me. Tightening it around my upper right thigh, the bag on the outside.

"You should get some rest." I look out the window behind me that I was leaning against, out to the stars. "I have a feeling we'll need rest..." I look back to Kai, then around the cramped room, the walls not far from each other. I close my eyes, and moves a pillow to Kai and I from the corner, and I lay on my pillow. Having not moved my hands or body to retreive the pillows, the darkness of a silent sleep, over took my body, and I instantly fell asleep.

I awoke to the sun hitting my eyes. I covered my mouth, yawning. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, that's when I realized. Someone else was here. I open my eyes, and my grey-blue eyes, met light brown ones, framed by silver hair, and tanned skin. He was so close to my face. His face was that of annoyance, and fustration. Our noses almost touching.

I dared not speak, my voice would be slightly cracked from sleep, and my breath wouldn't invite any traveller. I just stared into his eyes, I turned my head to my right, having being laying on my back, to see Kai, still laying down, asleep, clinging to the plushie. It looked like it was struggling to move, and escape. My eyes widen, and I go to move to Kai.

"You're staying here." The man pinned me to the floor, moving ontop of me. I gave him a look of 'be serious'. He smirks. "I am being serious." I slip my hand from his grip and slap him across the face, and as he looked at me slightly shocked, I squirmed free and ran to Kai.

"Kai! Wake up!" I look at the doll as it stared up at me. I grab it, and pull it from her grip and stare at it.

"Let me go you vile kreten." The plushie squirmed more. I looked at it in shock, and grinned evilly. Nodding, and letting him go. From a height. It squeals and hits the floor.

"Sire!" The silver haired man moved forward to grab the plushie. But I was quicker, using my power, I moved the plushie toward the fireplace.

"I want answers. Or 'Sire' here, will turn to ash." The man looked at me, like I was mad.

"First, 'Sire' there, is the King." The man said. I looked at him, now, like _he_ was the mad one.

"Ooookay... Uh... and you are?" I press on.

"My name is Ellye. I am his majesty's top guard. I protect the very person he is." Ellye replies. I look at him.

"And, why. May I ask. Is the King, is such a state?" I point to the King. Ellye looked to the side, as if regretting something. "Tell me. Now!" I lower the king into the fire. Ellye looks at the king, and sighs.

"A-alright... I'll tell you." He starts from why they where there and what the King wanted to do. I shake in anger.

"You LET him have his way with her?" I hiss at him. "I'll fucking kill him!"

"No, please!" Kai reaches out, and grabs the King from the fire, hugging him close. "Please..."

"Kai?" I look at her shocked, she looks at me, begging. I sigh at her, nodding. "Fine." Looks at Ellye. "Well, it looks like you don't know how to break the curse."

"I do have an idea. That is where I was heading before you stole this-" He moved his hand to my thigh, moving his hand over the belt, making me cover my mouth, stopping a moan from escaping. "-from me." He smirked at me. "You like me touching you?" He continues his hand on the path up, I slap his hand away. Glad that I slept in my armor.

"No. I do not! You disgust me!" I slap his face again, grabbing Kai, I move to the door. I halted, seeing Ellye leaning against the door, stopping us from leaving. "Gah! What the fuck do you want?" He extends his hand.

"My king, please."

"You'll have to ask Kai." I look at her, as she shakes her head at him.

"Mine..." She looks at the king, and the king, just looks back. "I'll return you to normal... okay...?" The king, looks at her, confused.

"You want to help... me?" His once sexy voice was nothing more than that of a childs. Kai nods, staring at him, and he climbs up her arm to her shoulder, and sits up there. "Then. Ellye. Lead us forward." I look at Kai shocked, sighing, knowing I had to go with them... and _him_, I look at Ellye, then away.

"I guess that I'm coming too." I move away to the hallway, and into the only room, and packs a bag, with the new type of instant food pills, and sleeping bags for 3, and things for a fire. I look at box, and move to it, looking at it. Sighing. "I never thought I'd have to need you again..." I picked it up, and placed it on my back, it being roughly 120cm's long. It was smaller than me by 40cm's.

"What is that?" I hear Ellye from behind me. I turn, looking at him.

"No business of yours. Now, you listen. My friend may like your 'king' but I don't like him, or you." My eyes narrowed.

"Oh? That is just too bad."

"And why is that?" I look at him suspiciously.

"I... like you." He moves closer and I hit him from my way.

"Ha! Funny one. We barely know each other. Don't delude yourself." I go to walk past him.

"You're right. We barely know each other. How silly of me." He walks past me, and out to Kai and Vic. I sigh, and move out the door. I walk up to the group and waits for orders.

"Where are we going to help you, _Vic_?" I ask the plushie, but he doesn't respond, Ellye and I both expecting him to shout.

"Well, there is a lengendary place up in the mountains, that holds the springs of life and death." He looks to me, then away.

"And, what does life and death, have to do with _this_." I point to Vic.

"The springs have others with it. Resurrection, love, hate, restore, etc."

"Ahh, okay, so, we are going for the restore one." I nod. I look at him, and he nods. I quickly rub my eyes, as I swore I saw large white feathered wings on his back.

"A-an.. angel?" He looks at me shocked.

"N-no... I'm far from that. Let us leave." He moves out the door, and into the suns rays, I watch him. Sensing fear from him. I leave it alone, and look to Kai, she was hugging Vic again, and he was hugging her back. Regardless of everything. They looked... as if they were in love.

I look away, sighing. Great. A couple on a journey alone with a angst angel, and me. I palm my face, sighing again. We all follow behind Ellye, I kept getting glimpses of his beautiful wings, and, like usual, I wanted to touch them. I wanted to know what they felt like. I look to my left, and see Kai and Vic deep in chat, talking about things. I... was jealous. I looked back at Ellye, and knew that he was going to be my only company I'll have on this possibly long journey.

The very thought of it, sent shivers through my body. I remembered when he touched my thigh, his touch, was still lingering on my skin, and the belt continued to remain where I placed it. But, I don't know if my shiver was from pleasure, or disgust. I look down sighing again, I was already over this.


End file.
